Bottled Up Inside (Shayley)
by XxShayleyLovexX
Summary: Shay and Ashley struggle to keep their feelings for each other inside. Working and practically living together, this becomes more agonizing every day. How long will it take for them to open their eyes and see through each other's facade?
1. Chapter 1

Shay opened her eyes and smiled at her ceiling when she realized: It was her and Ashley's first day on set today. Ashley was the first thing she thought of when she'd wake up in the mornings. They'd become best friends and it became harder and harder for Shay to keep it at that. But she was willing to hold back her feelings to keep their friendship intact. Ashley meant everything to her and she wanted so badly to tell her how she felt. Hold her hand. Kiss her. But she knew she couldn't. At least not yet. Maybe one day she'd find the courage. Or Ashley would. But that only happened in her wildest dreams. Ashley was never going to think of her like that anyway.

Shay sat up in her bed and yawned. She grabbed her phone from the square, wooden nightstand next to her bed to check her texts. Ashley had convinced her to buy an iPhone and she had to admit: It was better than her old Blackberry. Ashley was always right.

1 new text. From Ashley. Shay's eyes lit up.

_From: Benzo 00:34_

_Goodnight Shannon. C u 2morrow on set. ;) xAsh_

Shay smiled at her screen before composing a reply.

_From: You 6:24 _

_I'll B at ur door in 10 Benz. Xo_

Shay pressed send before stepping out of bed and grabbing a pink summer dress out of her closet to wear. It was May and extremely hot in LA. Once Shay entered the small livingroom of her apartment she eyed the clock on the wall. 6:28. Shay liked being a morning person. Ashley wasn't one at all. It was kind of cute. Then again didn't Shay find everything the blonde did adorable?

Would it be too early to walk over to her Ashley's apartment and wake her? Shay thought.

She'd been so delighted when Ashley bought the apartment only 2 doors away from hers. Ashley always liked it when her best friend woke her up. After all Shay _had_ gotten the key a few weeks back.

Shay put some toast in the toaster and checked her phone to see if Ashley had replied.. Nothing. She was probably still sleeping.

She put her phone down on the small, round table that had some magazines and a vase with pink peonies on it.

Shay skipped over to her tiny bathroom. After a quick shower and putting on the dress she had picked out, she stood in front of her bathroom mirror. She knew she didn't have to apply much make-up since they'd redo it on set anyway but Shay liked looking good for Ashley.

Just 5 minutes later Shay made coffee. A Macchiato for herself and a Caramel Latte with extra cream for Ash.

She slid into her white flip-flops that matched the roses printed on her dress and exited her apartment. Her keys, Ashley's and the 2 portable mugs of coffee in hand.

She walked over to Ashley's apartment and unlocked the door.

'Ashley!' She sang in a British accent as she closed the door behind her. 'I have coffee!'

A moan sounded from Ashley's bedroom. It made Shay giggle. 'C'mon, babe. I made your fave!'

'Don't Shannon.'

'Don't what?' Shay asked as she entered Ashley's room.

'Be happy. Haven't you heard? It's unhealthy before noon.' Ashley murmured before burying her head into her pillow.

Shay rolled her eyes. 'Scoot!' She exclaimed before sitting down on the edge of Ashley's bed.

She took a sip of her coffee and handed Ashley hers.

Ashley drank it up in seconds and laid back down, curling up into a ball.

Shay finished her own coffee before climbing over her best friend and laying down next to her. 'Don't you wanna get some breakfast?'

'Breakfast is for people that get out of their beds before 12.'

'Ash, are you being serious!' Shay chuckled. 'C'mon let's get a croissant. It's beautiful outside.'

'Okay then. But just let me sleep for 10 more minutes.'

'Fine.' Shay sighed as she placed a hand on Ash's shoulder, resting her head on Ashley's pillow. She just couldn't say no to her.


	2. Apologies!

I am _so _sorry for not publishing anything in like a month! I recently started watching Glee and I was all caught up within like a week, haha. Brittana is my OTP (I started watching for them) so I've been having a ton of ideas for stories and one-shots about them, even though I should be updating! They just occupied my mind for a while but now I'm kinda done. (Bram and Quinntana, meeh!) Even though Sam is a hottie and the Quinn + Santana was a hot hook-up. I needs my Brittana. ;p

So I'm trying to update asap even though I have two tests next week. Fml. Anyhay, love you all for reading and stuff and things. (: xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Yayy! I _finally_****_updated! Hope it's any good. Tell me what you think! (:_**

* * *

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

'The 10 minutes are over!' Shay's voice exclaimed before pushing me off my bed, giggling.

I groaned. 'You are so badass, Shannon.' I then sarcastically murmured before grasping onto my bed to get up from the fluffy, white carpet that covered my bedroom's messy Floor.

Shay pursed her lips and squinted, obviously attempting to fit my sarcastic description.

I yawned as I stretched out, getting on my toes.

Shay poked my abdomen just as I stretched, startling me. She giggled again before jumping off my bed.

'You should wear a dress!' She excitedly exclaimed.

'Yeah no.' I dryly said before opening my closet and grabbing out a pair of jean shorts and a baggy white top.

I burped before kicking my short pyjama shorts up into the air, barely missing Shay's face.

'I feel like I'm best friends with a guy.'

'A guy can't flawlessly apply make-up, can he? Now stop complaining. I'm hungry!'

Shay chuckled. 'Aren't you always?'

I stuck out my tongue before I finished putting on my clothes. 'Let's hit it!'

'At least put on deodorant and brush your teeth.'

'I guess I could find a little time in my busy schedule.' I nonchalantly said before strutting towards my bathroom, hearing Shay walking into my livingroom before she started cleaning up like she always did.

When I freshened up a little and lightly applied make-up I exited the bathroom to find Shay waiting for me in the hallway, attempting to juggle with our keys.

I chuckled. 'C'mon, Shannon.'

'Oh please, I was the one waiting for you!' Shay protested. Before she could say another word I dragged her out of the door, quickly grabbing my purse on the way out.

Her hand was in mine the rest of the walk to the elevators. I wondered if she noticed.

Shay released her hand from mine to press the elevator's down button, making my hand feel cold even though it was the middle of summer.

We got into the elevator and laughed at the cheesy elevator music.

'Ya hungry?' she asked.

'Duh.' I said as I fished my phone out of my purse and checked the time. _Only 7:30. The things I do for her. I could've still been sleeping right now._ I whined internally.

The elevator stopped abruptly and the doors open.

Shay squealed, sounding much like a small child. 'Look at how beautiful the weather is!'

Shay being from Canada was anything but used to the hot weather in LA. It was funny to watch.

I linked her arm with mine and we confidently walked out.

This role as one of the main characters on an ABC show had really boosted Shay's fairly low confidence.

We put on our sunglasses and decided to head over to _Chez Moi _to get breakfast.

As we ate our croissants and I drank another coffee while Shay drank a cup of tea she re-read her script for the thousandth time.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. 'Hon, you're ready for this. I forget my lines all the time. Everyone just laughs and you do it again.'

Shay shook her head. 'I still think this is a dream, you know. What if when I mess up I'll wake up at home?'

'Doesn't that sound a bit unrealistic?' I chuckle. _Then again getting cast to be on a show that's said to be one of ABC's biggest hits so far sounds almost just as unrealistic._

'Maybe, but I'm not taking any risks.' Shay flipped her script's page and continued reading, mouthing her lines.

'Marlene says we won't be able to eat like this once the promo airs. We'll get mobbed by fans and paparazzi.' I said matter-of-factly in an attempt to pull Shay's eyes off her script.

She quickly looked up and her eyes widened for a few seconds, like a deer in the headlights. 'Are you being serious? You can't be serious. You're kidding right?'

'Nope.' I say calmly as I shake my head. 'How cool is that though?'

'So that idea doesn't sound petrifying to you in the slightest?' Shay said, sounding shocked.

I shook my head.

'But we'll have to look perfect all the time!'

'Don't worry. You always look perfect, Shannon.' I said sweetly.

Her frown faded slightly. 'Thanks, Ash. You do too.'

I smiled smugly. 'I know.'

Shay took the last gulp of her tea and we paid before heading out.

'Soo we still have like three more hours till we have to be on set.' Shay smirked at me. 'Let's buy you some dresses!'

I chuckled. 'Good luck trying that, Mitchel.' I joked before mimicking her expression and linking my arm with hers. 'Let's enjoy walking around anonymously while we still can.'

She blissfully smiled at me before we started our two hour shopping spree.

'Shannon, calm down!' I exclaimed.

'I will not calm down! We are gonna be late!' Shay exclaimed as she struggled to hold all of her shopping bags.

I calmly rummaged through my purse, searching for my car keys, while two shopping bags hung from my arms. One of them had a dress in them. How could I say no to her?

'God, Ash. How can you be so calm!'

'We are gonna be fine. If we're late I'm paying dinner tonight.' I said just as I'd found my keys. I internally cheered as I smiled at Shay.

'It's 11:10, babe, we're gonna be fine.' I unlocked the car and got in the driver's seat.

'We have to be there at 11:30, it's a 20 minute drive and there's traffic!' Shay pressed got in the passenger's seat right after me, throwing all of her bags in my backseat.

'Just shut up and let me drive, woman.' I yelled before hitting the gas pedal and racing off.

'Holly wood Way, watch out for us!' I shouted before we both laughed ecstatically.

This was the beginning of our new life.


End file.
